Please, Don't Forget
by b3LLi3
Summary: ***NOTE:EVERYONE IS 28YRS OLD***Naruto lives in the Hidden Village of Grass! Naruto has forgotten all his memories and false ones were replaced. He keeps having dreams about a Lavender Lady. What happens when he really meets her? Will he remember his REAL memories? Will he remember that the Lavender Lady is his wife, Hinata? Will Hinata get the Rokudaime acting like his REAL self?
1. Chapter 1: Lavender Lady

HEY...First time writing, please don't hate~

I really hope you guys enjoy this story because i had a great time writing it and i'll update as fast as i can!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**Chapter 1 : Lavender Lady**

She is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Her moonlight silky hair falls to her slim waist. Her beautifully curved body. A delighting lavender scent. However, that best thing he loved the most, is the way she said his name.

"Naruto-kun."

It was angelic to his ears. His heart skips a beat, hearing her soft, sweet voice saying his name. Naruto doesn't know who she is, all he can see is the back of this lavender lady.

"W-who are you?" Naruto stutters.

Silence.

"What are you to me?"

No answer.

'Damn, why doesn't she ever answer?'

Suddenly, the sky falls a crimson red. All surroundings have turned dark. Naruto looks back to the lavender lady; he sees millions of kunai knives flying towards her.

"Watch out!" Naruto bellows, running. 'Please, let me make it on time.'

Naruto embraces the lavender lady as the kunai knives pierce him on the back of his body. Feeling weak and pain, he falls to the ground. His eyes getting heavy, and begin to slowly close. But, he feels a sudden warmth on his cheek from the lavender lady. A light purple is the last color he sees before black.

"N-NARUTO!"

_GASP_

Naruto breathes heavily, sitting up on his bed. 'Same dream again.'

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Naruto walks to the door of his apartment he's been in for 6 years and opens it.

"Naruto!" Sayuri jumps in excitement into his apartment. "Morning~ Ne, let's go to the forest and train!"

Naruto scratches his head from her loudness, "Yuri, remember what happened last time?"

Sayuri pouts from the depressing memory, "B-but if I don't train really hard, I won't get stronger."

"Why do you work so hard anyways?" Naruto asks looking for something to drink in his fridge.

Sayuri closes the fridge door.

"Hey wh-" Naruto stops his sentence, staring into the determination in Sayuri's eyes.

"Everyone says I'm weak and that I won't become a good ninja just because I'm small and my parents are only farmers. I want to prove them wrong," Sayuri says in a serious tone.

Naruto feels like he understands her some how. After several seconds, "Okay. Let's go Sayuri."

"YOSH!" Sayuri cheers, punching her fist in the air.

Naruto and Sayuri walks through their peaceful village, Kusagakure, the Hidden Village in the Grass. They stop by a small shop, buying drinks and snacks for later.

"Ne, Naruto?"

"Nani?" Naruto grabs the bag of the items and begins to walk again.

Sayuri follows, "Did you hear about a lady that fought 30 ninjas at once?! She was so fast, and super strong. I heard she finished them in 10 minutes, minimum."

"Really? Haven't heard of her," Naruto replies.

"Mm! I think people said so was from Konoha."

"Konoha?"

Naruto's mind begins to wonder in his thoughts. He knew about Konoha, but he's never been there before.

"Do you-" But Naruto is cut off by a loud crash. Both Naruto and Sayuri look in its direction.

"Get back here you little-"

"Kunio?" Naruto and Sayuri say at the same time.

He's chasing a little boy, maybe 6 or 7 years old.

"Old man! I didn't take anything! It was that other kid with the bright brown hair!" The boy explains, stilling running away. They soon appear closer and closer to Naruto and Sayuri. Naruto looks at the boy; dark yellow spiky hair. As the boy passes, he makes eye contact with Naruto.

'Pupil-less eyes, with a hint of a faint blue,' Naruto loses the eye contact as Kunio keeps chasing him.

"Oi, Naruto?" Sayuri waves her hand infront of him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You know that boy?"

Naruto shakes his head.

They continue onward to the forest and train. After only 2 hours, Naruto stops training and sits against a tree.

'Naruto doesn't even train hard, but he still looks like he's strong," Sayuri thinks as he watches him sit down.

Naruto is thinking about the lavender lady, 'I'm always having the same dream. Who is she? She looks so beautiful. Do I know her well? Is she important? Or is she a weird stalker person from my past life?...Nah, that can't be it. Ah~ Why can't I stop thinking about you?!' Naruto frustratingly grabs his head.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto looks up surprised and notices Kunio walking towards him. "Kunio, hey," Naruto waves to him, "Did you get that kid?"

Kunio sits down next to Naruto, "Well, his mother caught him and she apologized to me on his behalf. She was very polite. And very beautiful, I must say," Kunio winks.

Naruto laughs at his close friend, "I wonder."

"She was a beauty. You wouldn't find anyone like that in Kusagakure, she was from some other village for sure. Yuri with you?" Kunio asks.

"Yeah, she's-" Naruto looks to where Sayuri was training, but she isn't there. Naruto's expression drops worriedly.

"She's where?"

"Where did she go?" Naruto stand ups and looks around. Kunio also begins to look for Sayuri around the training ground.

"Yuri! You there? Yu-"

"AHHHH!" An explosion erupts several yards away.

"Sayuri," Naruto sprints to the direction of the explosion. He arrives and finds shurikens and kunais on the ground. The ground has been blown up in some spots, and he also sees...blood.

"N-Naruto...n-nii-san."

Naruto spots Sayuri. She's barely sitting up against a tree, her hands holding her side. That blood on the ground is her's. She looks tired and weak, her breathing is heavy.

Naruto runs to her side, "W-what, w-who did this?"

Sayuri looks at Naruto, and he can see all the anger in his eyes. 'I've never seen Nii-san angery like this.'

"Sayuri! Tell me, who did this!" Naruto slightly shouts.

Sayuri watches Naruto's eyes as it turns into a deep crimson red. Her eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Nii...san...there were...s-sound ninja...attacking...t-that boy...from before," Sayuri's breathing gets heavier.

Kunio arrives next to Naruto looking at Sayuri and the battlefield.

'She said "nii-san." She onlys says that when she wants something or when she's been hurt emotionally or physically.'

"Such a waste."

Naruto and Kunio look behind them and 10 sound ninja stand with only few scratches.

"Good thing you got here before we killed her," one of the sound ninjas says, smirking.

Expectantly, a dark killing-intent feeling washes over and Naruto has took 4 of the ninjas out already.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

50 Naruto clones pop out and attack each remaining sound ninja. Soon all of the clones have disappeared and there is only one sound ninja left. The ninja searches for Naruto, but he can't find him. Naruto appears above with a justu Kunio and Sayuri have never seen before.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yells as he pushes a sphere of rotating chakra into the ninja's stomach. The ninja flies back, hitting a tree and knocking it down.

Kunio and Sayuri watch Naruto as he walks to the ninja's body. Both feel an enormous amount of evil chakra.

"Naruto?" Kunio can't believe this is Naruto.

A layer of red chakra surrounds his body like another layer of skin. His eyes are a very dark crimson red, his whisker-like marks have thicken and darken, and his nails became sharp. The thing they can't believe is that there are two tails that the red chakra has formed. Naruto stands on top of the sound ninja, he's dead. Naruto begins to punch the dead ninja, getting more blood on his hands.

"STOP NII-SAN!" Sayuri yells with all her strength.

Naruto's eyes shoots to the direction of Sayuri and Kunio. Both get chills from his glare.

"GAHHH!" Naruto screams to the sky and a dark read and black covers his body. Four tails now way gently behind Naruto, his eyes are white and his teeth have sharpen.

"Kunio...w-what's happening with Nii-san?" Sayuri asks with her voice full of fear.

'He's a jinchuriki.'

Kunio takes a few steps to Naruto, "Naruto."

He growls.

"It's me, Kunio. We're friends. You can to Kusa when you were 22 years old and I found you by a waterfall. We've been friends for 6 years," Kunio states as calmly as he can.

Naruto tilts his head slightly.

"Sayuri," Kunio points in her direction, "you guys met the same day you met me. She's like your little sister."

Silence was heard in the air. Naruto crawls slowly toward Kunio and stops only a few meters away.

Naruto growls loudly and jumps towards Kunio for an attack.

"NO!" Sayuri screams.

"Hakkesho Kaiten."

A blue chakra rotation appeaers infront of Kunio, and Naruto flies back.

"Are you two alright?"

Kunio and Sayuri look at the woman in front of them. Her midnight-colored hair falls to her waist. Black Capri pants and a tight navy short sleeve shirt hug her body. Beautiful pupil-less eyes with a light faded purple color.

"Who are you?" Sayuri asks.

Kunio examines the woman again. The dark blonde boy steps out and holds out an ointment for Sayuri.

"You're that kid's mother from before."


	2. Chapter 2: I Will Find You

Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Flashback**

On to the story-

**Before...**

Naruto growls loudly and jumps towards Kunio for an attack.

"NO!" Sayuri screams.

"Hakkesho Kaiten."

A blue chakra rotation appeaers infront of Kunio, and Naruto flies back.

"Are you two alright?"

Kunio and Sayuri look at the woman in front of them. Her midnight-colored hair falls to her waist. Black Capri pants and a tight navy short sleeve shirt hug her body. Beautiful pupil-less eyes with a light faded purple color.

"Who are you?" Sayuri asks.

Kunio examines the woman again. The dark blonde boy steps out and holds out an ointment for Sayuri.

"You're that kid's mother from before."

**Chapter 2: I Will Find You**

The sound of rocks rumbling comes from the movement of Naruto getting back on his feet.

"Minato," Hinata looks at her son, "protect those two the best you can, okay?"

Minato gives his mother a nod and gets Kunio and Sayuri behind him.

"GAHH!" Naruto jumps up, landing on all fours; the ground beneath crumbles.

~~~~~Naruto's Mind~~~~~~

Darkness is seen in every direction; an endless darkness.

"It's been a while Naruto."

Naruto turns to face an enormous cage with a seal. Inside the cage is a orange fox, the biggest fox Naruto has ever seen.

"Where am I?" Naruto asks.

"We're in your mind."

"Why are you here then?"

The fox looks down in disappointment, "You really don't remember anything, huh?"

Naruto shakes his head hesitantly.

"I'm Kurma, the Kyuubi, a.k.a. Nine-tailed Fox. You're a jinchuriki. I'm sealed within you," Kurma explains lightly.

'no way, that can't be true. Is this a dream?'

"No, this isn't a dream Naruto," Kurma states, "someone erased your memory and put in fake ones."

"What?" Naruto says in disbelief.

"I can't help you get your memories. Someone else can though," Kurma tells him.

"W-who?"

A familiar scent travels to Naruto, it's faint but Naruto knows where that scent.

"Lavender?"

~~~~~~~Outside Naruto's Mind~~~~~~~

Hinata runs head-on to Naruto. Naruto tries to swipe at her with his tails but Hinata disappears. Hinata appears behind Naruto and tries to cut off one of his chakra points but Naruto sees her and swings his arm; causing her to slide back on the ground hard.

"M-mom!" Minato yells worried.

Hinata gets on her feet slowly, "It's okay, I'm just fine Minato," Hinata gives her son a reassuring smile.

Naruto turns his attention to Minato and the others. Naruto runs towards them and swings his tails to attack.

'Shit,' Hinata makes a single hand sign. "Hiraishin no Jutsu."

A blue flash blinds Kunio and Sayuri's vision for a split second. Hinata appears in front of Minato and gets hit by Naruto instead.

"Ah!" Hinata yelps crashing into the ground once again.

Naruto travels to where Hinata has landed. Hinata has some of her clothing ripped, and blood appears from her side. Hinata's having a hard time catching her breath.

"Why won't she attack him?" Kunio asks irritated.

"Mom wants to protect all her important ones," Minato answers.

Hinata notices Naruto standing by. She takes the strength she has left and embraces Naruto. Hinata's skin burns from the red chakra covering Naruto.

~~~~~~~Naruto's Mind~~~~~~~~

"What's this feeling?" Naruto feels a pleasant, warm feeling in his arms.

"Naruto-kun," the angelic voices echos in his mind.

"Th-That voice," Naruto knows that voice belongs to the Lavender Lady.

"Please, N-Naruto-kun, don't let it control you."

Naruto closes his eyes, picturing the Lavender Lady. He feels a strong power inside him.

~~~~~~~Outside Naruto's Mind~~~~~~~

The red and black skin on Naruto vanishes slowly, and his normal tanned skin is burnt from the evil chakra. Naruto's eyes fades back to its original sapphire blue. Naruto vision is blurring but he sees three figures and purple before he falls unconscious. Kunio comes over and picks Naruto up, carrying him and lying him down next to Sayuri. Hinata slowly walks with Kunio to Sayuri and Minato.

"Let me heal your wounds," Hinata kneels next to Sayuri and heals her side.

"Wh-what about you?" Sayuri asks worriedly, "your wounds are worst than mine."

Hinata looks at the wounds on her body; and her condition is more severe. Hinata smiles, "It's okay, you're more important right now."

"You know Naruto-nii-san?"

Hinata nods slightly, "Mm. But you can't tell him about me."

"Why?"

"Trouble will happen, and he might get transform into the animal like he did today. Promise?" Hinata holds out her pinky finger.

Sayuri connects her pinky finger with Hinata's," Promise."

"Okay, you should be good. You're wound isn't deep anymore and it should be fully recovered in a day or two."

"Thank you," Sayuri says. Hinata heals the damages the chakra created on Naruto's body.

Hinata begins to stand but she is still exhausted and falls back. Arms catch her before hitting the ground, "Are you sure you're alright?" Kunio asks helping Hinata stand straight.

"Mommy?" Minato looks at Hinata worried.

Hinata looks at the two, "It's okay, Mommy's okay. I just need some rest," Hinata gives her reassuring smile and kisses Minato on his forehead.

"Thank you, so much. I don't know what would've happened if it weren't for you," Kunio says sincerely.

"We must leave," Hinata places her hand next to Minato's, and he holds his mother's hand. "Please keep Naruo safe and watch over him. You guys must be very important to him for him to get angry like he did."

Hinata smiles and bows her head to Kunio and Sayuri. Hinata and Minato walks in to forest and disappears.

"Ah!" Sayuri says remembering.

"What is it?" Kunio asks.

"We didn't get that lady's name."

*****Hinata*****

Hand in hand, Hinata and Minato walk out of Kusa.

"How come dad doesn't remember you?" Minato asks.

"He forgot, but don't worry, he'll remember," Hinata says staring down.

"And then we can live together?"

Hinata stops walking and kneels looking at Minato, "Yes, we'll live together, as a family."

Minato smiles widely.

'Like father, like son,' Hinata smiles at Minato's resemblance to Naruto. Hinata pats Minato on his head lightly, "Let's get going, or more sound ninja will find us."

*****Naruto*****

"Kurma! Please tell me what's going on!" Naruto requests.

"Kit, I already told you, that I'm not the one that'll help you remember."

"I'm not "kit", my name is Manaki Naru-"

Kurma cuts in, "_Uzumaki_ Naruto is your real name."

'Uzu...maki?'

Memories burst out of no where from when Naruto was a young child.

**"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll become Hokage some day, just you wait and see!"**

**The villagers whispers about Naruto.**

**"Don't go near him."**

**"He's a monster."**

**"If he becomes a ninja, he'll just cause more trouble."**

**"What a nuisance."**

****Naruto is shock to see how his real childhood was, "I was treated like that? In my own village?"

The Kyuubi nods, "But you had the determination to be acknowledged. You never gave up."

"C-can I see more memories?"

"Something has to trigger your memories, I alone can't help you," Kurma answers.

Naruto grabs the bars of the cage, "Tell me how I can get all my memories back, now," he demands.

Kurma looks at Naruto, "I already told you. Only one person can help you."

"Who?!"

"The woman in your dreams."

"Where-"

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up," Kunio voice echoes in Naruto's head.

Kurma disappears.

"Wait!" Naruto yells.

~~~~~~~~Reality~~~~~~~

Naruto slowly opens his eyes. Kunio and Sayuri are sitting next to the bed Naruto is lying on. Naruto sits up and his vision adjusts to the sunlight. He sees Sayuri, "Yuri! Are you alright? Did you go to the hospital? Can you move? Don't puch yourself. Does-"

"Nii-san!"

Naruto stops talking.

"I'm great actually. I was healed and I should be back to normal very soon."

Naruto sighs in relief, "Thank goodness. I barely remember what happened. So who healed you? I should thank them."

Sayuri hesiates, "Uh...just a person, she left already."

"How are you feeling? You've been out for almost a day," Kunio tries to change the subject.

Naruto looks at Kunio suspsiously, "I'm fine, thanks," Naruto focuses back on Sayuri, "She? Who's "she"?"

Sayuri advoids eye contact, "She...She...um...stopped my bleeding!"

Naruto hugs Sayuri and smells a small hint of lavender that has almost disappeared. Naruto lets her go, "Where? Where did she go?"

Sayuri doesn't say anything.

Naruto grabs Sayuri's shoulders, "Tell me! Where did she go?" Naruto demands.

"We don't know," Kunio says, "She left right after healing you and Yuri. She didn't even heal herself."

Naruto gets out of bed, grabs his bag and heads for the door.

"You won't be able to find her. She's been gone since yesterday," Kunio tells him.

Naruto places his hand on the door knob, "No. I will find her. I NEED to find her. I won't stop until I do."


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

~HAPPY HOLIDAYS~

This chapter is long~ They finally see each other :D

I really like how I made them meet again :)

Please ENJOY~

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Flashback**

*I don't own Naruto*

**Before...**

Naruto sighs in relief, "Thank goodness. I barely remember what happened. So who healed you? I should thank them."

Sayuri hesiates, "Uh...just a person, she left already."

"How are you feeling? You've been out for almost a day," Kunio tries to change the subject.

Naruto looks at Kunio suspsiously, "I'm fine, thanks," Naruto focuses back on Sayuri, "She? Who's "she"?"

Sayuri advoids eye contact, "She...She...um...stopped my bleeding!"

Naruto hugs Sayuri and smells a small hint of lavender that has almost disappeared. Naruto lets her go, "Where? Where did she go?"

Sayuri doesn't say anything.

Naruto grabs Sayuri's shoulders, "Tell me! Where did she go?" Naruto demands.

"We don't know," Kunio says, "She left right after healing you and Yuri. She didn't even heal herself."

Naruto gets out of bed, grabs his bag and heads for the door.

"You won't be able to find her. She's been gone since yesterday," Kunio tells him.

Naruto places his hand on the door knob, "No. I will find her. I NEED to find her. I won't stop until I do."

**Chapter 3: ****Unexpecte****d Meeting**

"Minato? M-Minato, where are you?" Hinata searches the cave they found and are spending the night in.

"M-Mom!"

"Hiraishin no Jutsu," Hinata flashes out and appears in front of Minato, but he's being held but sound ninja.

"Let him go!" Hinata demands angrily and takes her fighting stance.

One of the sound ninjas take out a kunai and holds it against Minato's throat, "If you attack you know what'll happen."

'Dammit,' Hinata deactivates her byakugan and stands up normally, "Naruto is not with us, so just leave me and my son alone."

"I know," the ninja smirks evilly, "he's with us."

Naruto comes out from behind the ninjas and grabs Minato's hair, pulling his head back.

"S-Stop!" Hinata pleas.

Naruto looks at Hinata.

"P-Please, Naruto, don't. I beg you," tears fall from Hinata's eyes.

"Who are you?"

Hinata feels as if her heart has stopped, 'He doesn't remember anything.'

Naruto grabs a kunai with his free hand and holds it in the air, ready to cut Minato's throat.

"N-NOOO!" Hinata runs to stop Naruto.

"MOMM-"

Silence.

_THUD_

Hinata stops in her tracks, her eyes filled with terror. Naruto has Minato's blood on him. Hinata touches her cheek and looks at her hand, blood. Hinata falls to her knee realizing they both are covered in their dead son's blood.

"GAHH!" Hinata quickly sits up from the nightmare. She tries to breathe slowly, trying to catch her breath. 'Oh my gosh. It was just a dream.' Hinata looks next to her and Minato is sleeping soundlessly. She sighs in relief, 'Thank Goodness.'

Hinata gets up and walks outside to see it's still early. She goes and checks their supplies and realizes they need more water.

'I'll be quick and get some water,' Hinata leaves and finds a river a mile away from the cave.

*****Naruto*****

'Where could she have gone?'

Naruto jumps from branch to branch in the forest. He's been searching for also 2 days now, with barely any rest.

"Try looking by ground. You've just been jumping from tree to tree," Kurama tells Naruto in his mind.

'You-you can talk to me in my mind?'

"I am sealed within you Naruto."

Naruto steps down and looks around for any sign from anyone passing by.

*****Hinata*****

Hinata drops two pebbles with seals so they'll be able to flash here to get water when they need more. Hinata heads back to the cave with full water bottles. When she enters Minato is awake.

"Mornin'!" Minato greets when Hinata walks in.

'Weird, he usually sleeps in more,' Hinata thought.

"Gimme food!" Minata grabs the rice cakes and stuffs his face.

"W-Wait, not so much. We still need food for later," Hinata informs him.

However, Minata just keeps stuffing his face.

"Minato stop," Hinata reaches out to stop Minato from eating everything. But Minato grabs Hinata's wrist before it touches him. 'Ow, his grip is getting tighter.'

"Juken," Hinata hits him in the stomach and he hits the cave wall. "You aren't Minato."

The fake Minato disappears, "Right, I'm your enemy," he whispers standing behind Hinata.

'Shit, he's fast!'

Fake Minato punches Hinata and she flies out of the cave, hitting the ground hard.

"AH!" Hinata yelps from the pain.

*****Naruto*****

Naruto takes a rest by a river. He gets a drink and lies down under a tree.

'I hope I can find her soon.'

Naruto sits up and watches as the sun rises higher. The sun lights' reflection from the water looks beautiful. Naruto then sees a reflected light by the river that hurts his eyes. Naruto gets up and looks around to see what was reflecting the light.

"Right here!" Naruto finds two pebbles and picks them up. They aren't normal, they're transparent and have a colored cloud floating in them. One is a dark yellow, and the other is a midnight purple. 'What are these?'

*****Hinata*****

Hinata stands and finds the real Minato tied up and being held captive by sound ninjas.

"We found you," fake Minato jumps down and smirks. He transforms back to his real form. He has red wavy hair that's greased away from his face. His hair looks like flames of a fire. His eyes are a deep lime green and has a scar on his left cheek that travels from his neck to his ear.

"If you hurt my son, I swear, I will kill you," Hinata threats activating her byakugan.

The redhead chuckles, "As expected from Uzumaki Hinata. I'm Ren, and I want-"

"I don't give a damn about who you are and what you want," Hinata glares taking her fighting stance. Hinata runs to strike Ren, but he dodges it all. Hinata gets Ren and he hits the ground and slides several meters.

"Got him," Hinata whispers to herself.

"Not yet," Ren says behind Hinata. He then wraps Hinata in a head lock.

Hinata feels Ren's arm getting tighter and he struggles to get free.

*****Naruto*****

Naruto examines the pebbles carefully, he notices a seal on both of them.

"Naruto."

'What Kurama? You know what these are?"

"I don't know, but put some chakra into it," the kyuubi suggests.

Naruto puts the midnight purple pebble into his pocket and begins to put some chakra into the dark yellow pebble. Suddenly, a bright dark yellow flash blinds Naruto.

*****Hinata*****

Everyone is confused. Minato just suddenly disappeared.

"Where did the kid go?!" Ren asks angrily.

The sound ninjas look at each other in confusion. Ren tightens his arm around Hinata's neck, making her choke.

"What did you do?!" Ren yells.

Hinata grips Ren's arm around her neck trying to stop him from tightening it more, "I...I d-didn't...do...a-anything."

*****Naruto*****

The flash clears up and Naruto sees a boy tied up. Naruto helps to boy out of the ropes and realizes it's the boy the Kunio chased before.

"Y-You!" Naruto points at him in surprise.

"Do it with the other stone!" Minato says panicking.

Naruto looks at him confused, "Do what?"

"Whatever you did to my stone, do it with the other one!"

Naruto looks for the other pebble in his pocket and takes it out.

"HURRY!" Minato demands.

"O-Okay!" Naruto begins to put his chakra into the purple pebble. A dark purple flash is created and splash is heard.

'The river!' Hinata remembers the pebbles she dropped by the river. Ren's grip is unwrapped from Hinata and she swims out of the water. Hinata comes out of the water coughing trying to get air; Minato runs to Hinata, "Mom!"

'That hair. The body structure. The lavender scent. It's her!' Naruto stares at only Hinata's back. She's always facing the other way when he sees her. He watches as Hinata hugs Minato.

"Thank goodness your safe. Did you transport?" Hinata asks Minato.

'That angelic voice,' Naruto tilts his head trying to see her face.

Minato shakes his head and points at Naruto, "He put chakra into the stones."

Hinata turns around and Naruto stares at her as she does.

_Ba-bump_

Both Hinata's and Naruto's heart skips a beat.

'Naruto,' Hinata's heart has stopped.

'She's so beautiful,' Naruto gazes in awe.

Hinata slowly walk towards Naruto.

'Her eyes, they have no pupils and are a light purple color. They're so beautiful,' Naruto just stares at Hinata as she begins to come close.

Hinata stops only a few feet away from Naruto. They haven't lost eye contact since they first saw each other.

"Naru-"

"GAHHHH!" Ren jumps out of the water, going towards Minato with his katana.

Both Hinata and Naruto look over.

'Shit' Hinata flashes out. Hinata appears in front of Minato and pushes him out of the way, "GO MINA-...to."

Naruto watches as the blade of the katana pierces into her stomach and out of her back; he feels his insides boiling with anger. Minato sits on the ground in terror at what he just witnessed. Hinata coughs out blood.

"Not the smartest plan Hinata," Ren says still holding his blade.

"Hinata," Naruto repeats and a ringing goes off in his head.

"My, my. What do we have hear?" Ren looks over at Naruto.

Naruto glares at Ren with anger. Ren throws his Hinata sending her crashing into the ground with his blade still in her.

"Mom!" Minato runs toward Hinata but Ren grabs him and throws him to the ground.

"Your mom, she's gonna die," Ren says evilly.

Naruto takes a step to get Minato, but he stop as Minato punches Ren across the face hard. Ren also falls over from the hit; he touches his mouth as finds his blood coming out.

"My mom is gonna kick your ass."

Ren raises him fist and punches Minato. Unexpectedly, a purple flash appears and Hinata kicks Ren aggressively; he flies back and crashed into trees. Hinata is about to fall on the ground from the pain and loss of energy, but arms catch her.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata looks up and smiles at Naruto.

Naruto looks down at the smiling Hinata and a slight blush appears on his cheeks, 'She's still able to move?' Naruto gazes at Hinata in amazement. He helps Hinata stand up right.

Ren gets up and his cut on his mouth became bigger, "How...How are you still able to move?!"

Hinata stares at Ren with eyes filled with determination, "I told you in the beginning. If you hurt my son, I'll kill you," Hinata grabs the katana that's still pierced through her and yanks it out of her. Hinata yelps in pain and blood spills out. Naruto tries to help Hinata, but she just waves him off, "I'm okay." Hinata places her hand on her wound and begins to heal herself. The wound begins to close.

"I never go back on my word. That is my ninja way," Hinata activates her byakugan.

A rushed feeling comes over Naruto.

**Young Naruto slams his palm onto the table, "Don't underestimate me! I will not run! I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever! I will myself to becoming Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid!**

**"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit," Ibiki states.**

**Naruto smirks, "I don't go back on my words. That's my ninja way."**

Hinata bites her thumb and performs a pattern of hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A puff of smoke appears and after it's cleared there is a beautiful white wolf. "Hakuran, we're doing it."

The wolf, Hakuran, opens her eyes in shock, "B-but, are you sure? I-I mean we haven't perfected-"

"It's alright," Hinata cuts in, "I need it, and I have confidence." Hinata smiles, reassuring Hakuran that they are able to do it.

Hakuran hesitates, "Yes Hina-san."

Ren watches Hinata as she performs hand signs and holds out her wrist. Hakuran bites Hinata and a symbol appears on her wrist. Another puff of smoke appears and Hakuran has disappeared; however Hinata is in a different outfit. She's wearing a white no-sleeves semi-tight top over a fishnet with 3/4 sleeves. Her shorts have raised above her knees and changed to the color of a navy blue. Hinata closes her eyes, she glows a purple/blue color and ears pop out of her head; her nails grow longer and sharper; a pair of midnight blue tails appear from Hinata.

Hinata opens her eyes and they are now a deep purple, "Let's finish this fast," Hinata smirks and her canines pop out.

Hinata diappears in a split second and is in the sky, throwing a punch down right on Ren. Ren dodges with only an inch away from getting hit; the ground breaks tremendously.

'How can she have gotten this power and speed?' Ren jumps away from the breaking ground.

"Your guards down," Hinata whispers to Ren from behind.

"Dam-" Ren gets upper-cut to the sky before he finishes his word. Hinata then appears next to Ren in the sky, "Hakke Sanjūni Shō." Hinata hits Ren in thirty-two of his chakra points, on the last hit Hinata give all her power and makes Ren crash into the ground hard. Hinata finds the Ren is unconscious and walks to Naruto and Minato. Hinata's animal characteristics disappear and she grabs both Naruto's and Minato's hand, "Let's go, now."

Naruto closes his eyes from the bright flash and when he opens he sees a wooden shed. But they're in a different forest now. Naruto feels Hinata slip from his and she falls on the ground.

"Mom!" Minato cries and kneels next to her.

Naruto also kneels and sees that her wound has opened up again; lots of blood starts coming out.

"We need to go and get help," Naruto says.

"Take mom into the shed, there's a hidden door behind the tall bookshelf. Konoha is close, I can go get someone to help," Minato explains to Naruto.

"Can you handle it?"

Minato looks at Naruto seriously, "I'm stronger than you think. I protect my mom, always." Minato leaves to Konoha without another word.

Naruto watches him run, 'He's a spunky kid.'

Naruto picks up Hinata and brings her into the hidden place behind the bookshelf. It goes underground. There's lots of space; there's a couch, small kitchen, tables, little decorations to make it look comfortable and even a king size bed. Naruto lays Hinata down on the bed and looks around. He notices a box with the lid half-way off. Naruto opens the box on the table and finds many pictures. Naruto picks up a few pictures and examines them. Hinata is with two other guys, and they seem very close. They look like they are in their teens; Hinata is wearing a big light purple sweater; one of the guys have brown spikey hair and red triangles on both cheeks, his arm is around a big ivory dog; the other guy had circular dark sunglasses with his hood up, he's very conservative. Naruto looks at the boy with his arm around the dog again, and a headache suddenly comes.

**"GATSUUGA!"**

**"GAHH!" Naruto gets hit but two whirlwinds. He flies into the air and falls on the stadium ground; blood comes out his mouth.**

**"That's the difference between our skills," Kiba says looking down on Naruto.**

**Naruto stays lying on the ground trying to find strength to get up, "I'm...going to become Hokage...I can't lose here..."**

**"You? Hokage? When you're weaker than me?" Kiba chuckles at Naruto's foolishness. "I'll become Hokage for you!" Kiba laughs at Naruto and his stupid dream to become Hokage.**

**Naruto hears Kiba's laughter, and it reminds him of how everyone laughed at him when he was at the Academy. He clenches his fist in frustration. **

**"You know inside that you can't become Hokage, so stop acting tough!" Kiba tells him.**

**Naruto slowly rises to his feet; Kiba is taken back from this.**

**"Stand up Naruto!" A pink-haired girl cheers.**

**Everyone stares in amazement that Naruto is still fighting. No one believed he could stand against Kiba.**

**"If you compete with me over the title of Hokage...You're going to become the underdog!"**

"Kiba?" Naruto shakes his head, coming back to reality. Naruto looks at another picture from the box. Hinata is with three other girls.

"S-Stop," Naruto hears Hinata whisper in her sleep. Naruto puts the pictures back and walks back to Hinata.

"Naruto," Hinata says with sadness and despair.

'She's dreaming about me? Didn't I just meet her?' Naruto looks at Hinata; she seems to be having a nightmare.

Hinata's face in scrunching and she begins to breath heavily, "Don't leave."

Suddenly Naruto grabs Hinata's hand, 'What? M-My body reacted on its own?'

Naruto feels a pleasant warmth from Hinata's hand, his heart begins to beat faster.

'What is Hinata to me?'

**-End of Chapter-**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Merry Christmas~


	4. Chapter 4: Can you remember?

SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a LOOONNNGGG time!

Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter!

I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story!

Naruto and Hinata finally meet each other after 6 years :)

**Before...**

"S-Stop," Naruto hears Hinata whisper in her sleep. Naruto puts the pictures back and walks back to Hinata.

"Naruto," Hinata says with sadness and despair.

'She's dreaming about me? Didn't I just meet her?' Naruto looks at Hinata; she seems to be having a nightmare.

Hinata's face in scrunching and she begins to breath heavily, "Don't leave."

Suddenly Naruto grabs Hinata's hand, 'What? M-My body reacted on its own?'

Naruto feels a pleasant warmth from Hinata's hand, his heart begins to beat faster.

'What is Hinata to me?'

**Chapter 4:**

-Minato-

He runs as fast as his feet can take him.

'I need to hurry, I can't let mom suffer. I must protect her,' Minato's speed begins to increase.

Minato arrives at Konoha's front gates after almost an hour of non-stop sprinting.

"Hey!"

Minato looks over at the two guards sitting under shade, "Where's the hospital?"

"Why is a little boy like you asking that for?" One of the guards ask.

"I need Haruno Sakura," Minato runs off searching.

"Ay!" The guard takes a step about to run after Minato but Minato is already far ahead, so he stops.

"Didn't he look similar to the Rokudaime?" The other guard asks.

Minato finds the hospital by directions from the friendly villagers. He enters and he sees a lady with pink hair at the front desk.

'That's Sakura!'

Minato runs up to the front desk.

Sakura greets Minato, "How can I-"

But Minato grabs her hand and transports in a dark yellow flash.

-Naruto and Hinata-

Naruto cleaned some of the blood from Hinata's wound and is trying is best to make sure she isn't losing lots of blood. A dark yellow flash appears and Minato arrives with the pink haired he saw with Hinata in the photo, but she's older.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura screams at Minato.

Minato looks at Naruto and winks at him.

"You don't just grab someone and-" Sakura looks over to where Minato winked.

She stops talking, and her expression is in shock and in daze, "N-Naruto?" Sakura's eyes become filled with tears.

Naruto feels a headache coming on him again.

**Naruto feels an enormous amount of chakra, and he can't control his body. But Naruto sees what's happening outside.**

**The pink hair girl is standing next to a man with brown hair and dark eyes, he looks older than the girl. Tears fall from the girl and Naruto sees her running towards her.**

**"Wait Sakura! Don't get too close to Naruto at this moment!" The man yells, but she keeps running.**

**"Naruto! Stop... Stop it now! I'll get back Sasuke-kun. I'll show you! So, you don't need to-"**

**Naruto feels his body move, but he's not controlling it. A tail hits the girl in the face and she falls back. Suddenly, wooden pillars come out of the ground and restrict Naruto's body.**

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto scratches his head and looks at Sakura as tears fall from her eyes.

Sakura runs to Naruto and hugs him tightly, "I can't believe it, you're-you're still here!" Sakura sniffles and wipes her tears.

Naruto doesn't know what to do, but since he had a flashback of her, he feels like she's trustworthy.

'Hinata!' Naruto remembers. "You have to heal Hinata! Right now!" Naruto brings Sakura to Hinata quickly. Minato follows after them.

Sakura gets serious, and examines Hinata's condition.

"Are you able to heal her?" Minato asks worriedly.

Sakura nods, "Yes, don't worry. Hinata's exhausted and used almost all her chakra, she needs rest. The wound is also healed to where it's not severe. I'll be able to heal her."

Minato and Naruto both sigh in relief.

"Thank Goodness," Minato smiles.

"Nice Job Kid," Naruto holds out his fist.

Minato fist bumps Naruto and both give each other sheepish grins.

'Hinata had a son?' Sakura realizes as she looks at the two boys, 'She didn't even tell anyone.'

Naruto and Minato leave so Sakura is able to take care of Hinata without being interrupted. Both boys sit silently on the grass. Listening to the wind and watching the trees dance.

"Ne, that transporting jutsu," Naruto begins, "who taught you?"

"My mom, she taught me that when I was three, so if I was in trouble or lost I could just flash to her or one of our safe houses."

"What do you mean, you can flash to Hinata?"

Minato nods, and takes the necklace that was under his shirt out. Two dog tags hang from the long chain, both with a seal, "I can just put chakra into this one with purple writing and I'll flash next to my mom."

'There's another one. Is it his father's tag?" Naruto looks at the dog tags and he hears something.

**"Just put some chakra into it and I'll be there."**

Naruto looks behind him, and back at Minato, "Did you hear something?"

"Nope."

"Huh. Maybe it's just in my head." Naruto scratches his head in confusion,"So, uh, did she made that jutsu herself?"

Minato shakes his head, "She learned it from my father."

"Where is he?"

Minato looks at Naruto in the eye. Naruto sees that Minato's eyes are filled with longing and loneliness.

"He left and forgot. He actually doesn't know I'm his son," Minato explains to Naruto sadly.

Naruto feels a tension and awkwardness.

The door of the shed opens and Sakura comes out, "Minato, your mom is awake."

'Nice timing.' Naruto looks over at Sakura and smiles.

"Really?" Minato gets up and walks to the door but stops before he walks in and looks back at Naruto, "You wanna come?"

Naruto shakes his head, "No, You go ahead and talk to your mom."

Minato and Sakura go back inside the shed to see Hinata.

Naruto looks up to the clouds, 'How could he forget his family?'

-Hinata-

Hinata is sitting up and bandages are going around her stomach when Minato and Sakura walk back in.

"Mom, are you okay? Feeling better?" Minato sits on the bed next to Hinata.

Hinata smiles and kisses his forehead, "Yes. Sakura-chan told me about how you got her here. That's risky!"

"Of course! I got help! I will always protect mommy. I don't go back on my word! That's my ninja way," Minato says.

Sakura and Hinata smile at Minato's words.

'He's so much like Naruto,' Sakura sits in a chair next to the bed. "Hinata, what happened? You've been gone for almost 6 years. You left without a word."

Hinata looks at Sakura, her expression drops, "I had to leave, villagers were getting hurt because I was in Konoha. I couldn't let more villagers suffer because of me. Someone is after me and he's having sound ninjas chasing after us."

"Who?"

"Touya. He is from the Sound; he's erased Naruto's memories and put in false ones. But, Naruto, I think he's remembered some things that are from his real past," Hinata explains.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"There's a little tracker sealed, and if we tell Naruto, Touya will just find him right away and kill him. Naruto needs to remember on his own."

"Why is this "Touya" guy doing this?" Sakura asks.

Hinata shakes her head, "I have no idea."

Sakura looks at Minato, "And you had a son. He looks so much like his father, but his eyes are absolutely the Hyuuga bloodline."

Hinata smiles and grabs Minato's hand, "We've been running everywhere so the sound ninja don't find us. I couldn't tell you guys and I couldn't stay. That would've brought danger to the village. I had to leave."

Several moments of silence.

Sakura clears her throat, "Well we are going to help Naruto remember."

"We?"

Sakura gets up and begins to walk to the door, "You'll see tomorrow." She winks at Hinata.

"Wait!" Hinata stops Sakura before she exits. "Please don't tell my father I'm here."

Sakura smiles at her friend she hasn't seen in so long, "Don't worry. It's getting late and if I don't return back to the hospital people will begin to worry. Bye~."

Minato and Hinata are sleeping on the bed and Naruto is roughly sleeping on the couch. Naruto wiggles and turns trying to find a comfortable position, but he can't seen to find one.

'Sakura. She seems to know me really well. She could probably tell me about my past,' Naruto sits up and looks around. He sees that Hinata is out of bed. 'Hinata?'

Naruto leaves and searches for Hinata. After a while of searching inside the small house, he goes outside into the dark night. As he enters outside, a slight cold wind is felt, creating small goosebumps on his tanned skin. Naruto looks around the training logs that were several yards away. He notices that one of the logs is damaged and has blood on it.

"Hinata," Naruto whispers into the wind.

"Eh?" Hinata is sitting above on a branch and turns around checking who called, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looks above and sees the beautiful Hinata with the rays of light from the full moon. Naruto's heart flutters from the scene, "Uh...um...you...w-what, why are you o-out here?"

Hinata gives a slight chuckle from Naruto's stuttering. She motions him to come up next to her and he does.

"Hinata-san, you shouldn't be out when you've not fully recovered," Naruto says very formal.

Hinata looks at Naruto, "Did you say "-san"?" Hinata laughs and Naruto sits there confused. "You sound like Neji-nii-san! Don't speak so formally, it's okay."

Naruto is surprised at Hinata's big smile and laugh that he's never seen before. This is actually the first time they're having a conversation. Naruto looks at Hinata's hands, and dried blood is stained in her palms. 'The training log with blood!' Naruto grabs Hinata's wrist, Hinata stops laughing and looks at Naruto.

"It's okay. I was doing some training. No need to get worked up about it," Hinata makes Naruto let go of her.

"Hina, quit being so stubborn," Naruto picks Hinata up princess-style and runs the the waterfall not too far away.

'Naruto? He used to say that before,' Hinata's shocked at what Naruto had said.

'What the Heck?! Why did I say that? I must've sounded stupid!' Naruto scolds himself.

Naruto sets Hinata down by the edge of the water and cleans her hands. Hinata watches Naruto as he cleans her hands with such peacefulness in his eyes.

"You work really hard when Minato is in danger," Naruto says trying to start conversation.

"Of course! I'll always protect my family and friends. I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

'That's my ninja way' echos in Naruto's head.

"Your determination, and will power is strong. I admire you," Naruto looks into Hinata's eyes with sincerity.

'You gave me my determination and will power,' Hinata smiles.

Naruto feels a pleasant feeling rush over him, he slowly brings his hand to Hinata's cheek. Hinata can still feel some of the cold water on his hand. She sees Naruto look at her with love, something that she hasn't seen in 6 years. Hinata blushes at the sight. Naruto moves in closer with their lips only inches apart.

'No, he needs to remember,' Hinata quickly stands up and walks on the water, avoiding the kiss, "Tonight is so beautiful~"

Naruto sits there in a daze, 'What was just happening? What was I doing? Why did I almost kiss Hinata?!'

"This waterfall reminds me him," Hinata says staring at the moon.

"You're husband?"

Hinata nods, "Watch."

Hinata stands there for a while. Soon, she moves her arms gracefully and steps softly on the water with her toes. The water begins to follow her movements. The droplets of water twinkle in the moonlight and make a sphere surrounding Hinata.

**"I gotta pee," Naruto gets ups and does his business behind a bush. He heads back to his tent, but he hears a splash of water. Naruto goes investigate and finds a girl on the water. She moves so gracefully and flows beautifully with the water droplets. The girl has short hair, that was all that was seen because of the night.**

**'She's so beautiful,' Young Naruto blushes. "Excuse me-" Naruto slips on a rock and drops into the river. The girls gives a gasp in surprise and leaves. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare-" Naruto looks around and finds the girl gone.**

'Hinata, she couldn't be the girl I just saw. I feel like it was Sakura.'

-END-


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Remebering

hey! I'm SUPER sorry for such a long wait! I lost the notebook I was writing the story in and I found it! Hopefully the story will keep sparking your interest!

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**Flashback**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Before...**

Naruto sits there in a daze, 'What was just happening? What was I doing? Why did I almost kiss Hinata?!'

"This waterfall reminds me him," Hinata says staring at the moon.

"You're husband?"

Hinata nods, "Watch."

Hinata stands there for a while. Soon, she moves her arms gracefully and steps softly on the water with her toes. The water begins to follow her movements. The droplets of water twinkle in the moonlight and make a sphere surrounding Hinata.

**"I gotta pee," Naruto gets ups and does his business behind a bush. He heads back to his tent, but he hears a splash of water. Naruto goes investigate and finds a girl on the water. She moves so gracefully and flows beautifully with the water droplets. The girl has short hair, that was all that was seen because of the night.**

**'She's so beautiful,' Young Naruto blushes. "Excuse me-" Naruto slips on a rock and drops into the river. The girls gives a gasp in surprise and leaves. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare-" Naruto looks around and finds the girl gone.**

'Hinata, she couldn't be the girl I just saw. I feel like it was Sakura.'

**Chapter 5:**

"Huk!" Minato cracks the training log.

'Minato has been up since dawn and he's still training? What a strong-willed kid,' Naruto looks at Minato amazed by his hard work.

Hinata comes out of the shed and she makes eye contact with Naruto. Both slightly blush remembering that they had almost kissed last night.

"Goodmorning Naruto-kun," Hinata smiles shyly.

"Uh, G-Goodmorning Hinat-ta," Naruto blushes and avoids eye contact. 'Why am I stuttering?!'

Suddenly, Hinata senses multiple chakras heading straight for them. "Minato! Several people are coming this way." Hinata runs near the forest and watches and waits. "Byakugan!...No way."

A giant dog jumps out and attacks Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto begins to run to her but stops from hearing her laughter.

"Akamaru!" Hinata sits up and hugs him. Akamaru licks her face.

Naruto looks at Hinata and then looks at Minato.

"Hinata?" A husky voice comes out of the forest and several people with Sakura follow him.

Hinata stands up and looks at the man, "Kiba-kun," her voice is scratchy as she's almost at the break of tears.

Kiba hugs Hinata, "Y-You're here!"

Hinata giggles, "Yeah, I missed you too."

Hinata looks at the man next to Kiba. He is wearing dark, circular sunglasses, a hoodie, and has a sack on his back.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata hugs him herself and he hugs he back.

"It's good to see you once again Hinata," Shino says.

Naruto watches as as Hinata greets the two men, 'They were in that photo. Shino and Kiba.'

**"What will you do, boy? Will you die like this? Or, if you tell us where the Bikouchuu is, we'll spare your lives," Suzumebachi threatens.**

**Shino thinks for a few moments, "I und-"**

**"We'll never hand it over to you!" Naruto cuts in, "I'll kick these losers' asses!" Naruto raises him head with Jiabachi's foot still on top.**

**"Shut the hell up! You brat!" Jiabachi stomps on Naruto's head again. He continues to stomp, until Naruto lifts his head. Unexpectedly, Naruto's eyes have become a crimson red. Jiabachi is overtaken by fear and backs away from Naruto. He takes out a kunai knife, ready to strike Naruto.**

**"If I don't kill him..." Jiabachi shakes in fear but runs to kill Naruto. However, just before he takes his strike a kunai knife stops him in his tracks.**

**"There's an explosive tag!" Kurobachi warns.**

_**KA-BOOM**_

**After the smoke clears, the Kamizurus see Hinata.**

**"You're still alive?"**

**"She's not an ordinary brat," Suzumebachi states. The three Kamizurus spread out prepared for battle.**

**Naruto struggles to get out of his cocoon.**

**Each say their own jutsus and soon billions of bees head straight for Hinata. Hinata is calm and activates her byakugan, "Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" Hinata moves her hands at lighting fast speed, the bees are dying rapidly.**

**"WHAT?!" Kamizurus are flabbergasted.**

**Naruto watches amazed at Hinata while she performs her excellent jutsu, "No way, Hinata is doing such a cool jutsu?" **

**"The Hinata you once knew is no more," Shino says.**

**"W-What do you mean?"**

**"After the chunin exam, even you learned a new jutsu, right? Well, Hinata has also been improving. She's always worried about her abilities. She always worried about what she was meant to do and what she could do. "If you really care about me, then come at me seriously," is what she told us. During the harsh training, Hinata found her own style and technique. This is the result of her training,"Shino easily breaks out of the wax cocoon. **

**"How?!"**

**"Did you think I would do nothing? I gave my bugs an order. The wax cocoon should be weak," Shino informs.**

**Naruto breaks through the wax cocoon and Shino begins to breaks Kiba's.**

**"The move, Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou, is the absoulte defense. This moves belongs to Hinata only. She's done this to be acknowledged by her father...by everyone...and by you, Naruto," Shino says. Kiba gains full consciousness. **

**"Our attacks aren't working," Jiabachi exclaims.**

**"What a powerful girl. Oh! the other brats escaped," Kurobachi states.**

**Suzumebachi has had enough of Hinata and she bites her thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

**The queen bee appears and sprays wax to Hinata. Hinata doesn't get hit but the queen bee makes a direct attack and Hinata flies back.**

**"Hinata!" Naruto runs to her, but Shino stops him. **

**"Believe in her!"**

**The queen bee comes back around ready to attack again head-on. Hinata begins her jutsu slowly, and she rapidly increases. The queen bee strikes, but if flung back from Hinata's powerful jutsu. The queen bee and Kamizurus are pushed into the river.**

**Hinata feels her body becoming tired.**

**"Hinata!" Naruto runs to her side and catches her before he hits the ground, "Hinata."**

**Hinata opens her eyes to see Naruto looking at her in awe, "Naruto-kun?"**

**"Hinata! That was an amazing technique! You're really amazing!" Naruto brags about her.**

'Those guys are her team,' Naruto realizes after the flashback.

"Hinata-sama!" A man, with long brown hair, bows on his knees.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata kneels infront of him and brings his upper body up, "There's no need to bow."

"B-But-"

Hinata hugs him tightly, "I missed you, Neji-nii-san."

**"A failure is a failure. You can't change destiny," Neji says.**

**"You can!" Naruto yells.**

Memories keep coming into Naruto's mind from seeing the people. Naruto looks over and sees Sakura, she's by a man with onyx eyes and black hair, "Sasuke."

"ARGGGG!"

Everyone looks over to Naruto, he's gripping his head tighly on his knees.

"Naruto!" Hinata runs over. She places both hand on the sides of his head and lifts his head. Naruto looks at Hinata in pain. "Naruto," Hinata says calmly. Naruto sees more memories; the chunin exam, missions, the Hidden Village of Sand, Sasuke.

"AHHHHH!"

The memories don't stop and they keep coming; The pervy sage and the training trip, toad sage mode.

**"This is Konoha?" Naruto asks while standing on top of a toad. He finds Pein and attacks. Naruto has taken all but one Pein out, he struggles now after a long fight and is trapped by black rods.**

**"It's over," Pein raises another rod to pierce him.**

**"Huk!" A giant impact is made and Pein backs away.**

Naruto sees the beautiful eyes infront of him, "Hinat-" Naruto falls unconscious.

"He's here," Chouji says happily.

Everyone is happy to see their Rokudaime alive and well. Saskue and Neji pick up Naruto and put him inside on the bed. They come back and everyone is sitting in a circle. Minato sits in his mother's lap.

"Hinata, we need to know what happened," Shikamaru says.

Hinata takes a big sigh, "Okay.**"**

**-END-**

Sorry this chapter wasn't much, just a lot of flashbacks. DON'T worry I'll have the next chapter explain what happened!


	6. Chapter 6: Six Years Ago

Hey! Thanks for stilling keeping interests with my story. Now this is the story that'll explain everything...DA DA DUM~

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Flashback**

***I don't own Naruto***

**Before...**

The memories don't stop and they keep coming; The pervy sage and the training trip, toad sage mode.

**"This is Konoha?" Naruto asks while standing on top of a toad. He finds Pein and attacks. Naruto has taken all but one Pein out, he struggles now after a long fight and is trapped by black rods.**

**"It's over," Pein raises another rod to pierce him.**

**"Huk!" A giant impact is made and Pein backs away.**

Naruto sees the beautiful eyes infront of him, "Hinat-" Naruto falls unconscious.

"He's here," Chouji says happily.

Everyone is happy to see their Rokudaime alive and well. Saskue and Neji pick up Naruto and put him inside on the bed. They come back and everyone is sitting in a circle. Minato sits in his mother's lap.

"Hinata, we need to know what happened," Shikamaru says.

Hinata takes a big sigh, "Okay.**"**

**Chapter 6:**

"It was me and Naruto's 2yr anniversary of our marriage. About 2 months before, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I was going to tell Naruto on our anniversary," Hinata explains.

-Six Years Ago-

**Naruto and Hinata walked through the Hidden Leaf village during the evening. Many people greeted them as they walked past.**

**"Ne, Hina-hime, let's go to our favorite place," Naruto whispered in her ear.**

**Hinata smiled from his breath, "Hai."**

**Naruto picked Hinata up princess style.**

**"Ah! What are you doing?!" Hinata smacked Naruto's arm. "I can walk by my-"**

**Naruto kissed Hinata, "But I want to."**

**Naruto carried Hinata to the training grounds and placed her on her feet, "There's a lot of memories here," Naruto said looking around.**

**Hinata walked to the training logs and felt the padding that she trained on, "I trained until my hands bled." **

**Naruto came up behind Hinata and wrapped him arms around her."Hina, remember before the chunin exams, you told me I was a-"**

**"Proud failure," they both said.  
**

**"You really gave me strength that day. You really made me feel like I could do anything. My feelings for you began that day," Naruto told Hinata.**

**Naruto and Hinata lied down on the grass and held hands. They talked about all the things they've done together, and the great times with all their friends. The sky became to darken as they talked, soon it was night. **

**Hinata stood up and stretched her muscles. Naruto watched his beautiful wife as the moonlight beamed on her.**

**"Naru, we should get going," Hinata insisted. **

**Naruto pouted, "I don't wanna~"**

**"Is the Rokudaime pouting?" Hinata questioned.**

**Naruto stood up, "I can't move."**

**"Don't lie to me!" Hinata smiled at Naruot's silliness. Hinata tries to push Naruto but he doesn't budge, "Not fair, you're using your chakra."  
She stood infront of Naruto, and she lightly glided her hand up his arm, giving him goosebumps. "Naruto, I love you." Hinata kissed Naruto passionately, after several seconds Naruto wrapped his arms around her and flashed them to their bedroom. Naruto continued to kiss Hinata and kissed down her neck.  
**

**Hinata pulled Naruto away, "Naruto, what do you think you're doing?"**

**Naruto was taken aback, "Kissing my beautiful wife. And if it takes us farther then that's a good thing also," Naruto said foolishly.  
**

**Hinata pushed Naruto on the bed, "Not tonight, Honey." Hinata walked to the door.**

**"Wait, Hime!" Naruto called out. Hinata turned around by the door. "I love you Hime, forever."**

**Hinata smiled at her amazing husband, "I...am going to shower." Hinata stuck out her tongue at Naruto before leaving the bedroom.**

**Naruto gave out a sigh, 'How did I get so lucky?'**

**'I'll tell him when I'm out of the shower. He should be happy, right? No, of course he's going to be happy! Naruto will be happy that he's going to be a father. There's no doubt about it," Hinata thought to herself in the shower. Hinata exited the shower and put on pj shorts and Naruto's black tshirt. After she had changed, Hinata felt an unfamiliar chakra and ran to the bedroom. She found Naruto knocked out on the bed, "Naru-"  
**

**A hand overs her mouth, "Shhhh," a dark voice whispered in her ear.  
**

**Hinata cringed at the sound of his voice in her ear.**

**"We don't want to wake the village now. Don't worry, the Rokudaime is just sleeping after drinking the drug we gave him in his drink," the dark voice explained. Another figure appeared and he held a katana near Naruto. Hinata muffled through the man's hand. "Sh!" His hand pushed forcefully to shush Hinata. "If you want him alive, then shut up and be a good girl."  
**

**Hinata's eyes filled with anger and worry.**

**"Ryo, let's go," the dark voice commanded.**

**Ryo apporched Hinata and he knocked her out.**

"They knocked you out? How long were you out?" Ino asks.

"I was only out for 8 hours, the most."

"And you didn't sense their chakra before they took action?" Sasuke questions.

Hinata nods, "I could barely sense them there."

Sasuke takes note of the enemy.

"Please continue," Shikamaru requests.

**Hinata began to open her eyes. She felt cold metal on her wrists and ankles. Hinata's hands were chained above her and feet chained to the ground, she felt the cold floor on her bare feet as she hung. **

**"Hey Gorgeous, had a good sleep?" Ryo stood in front of her. **

**Hinata gave him a death glare, "What do you want?"**

**Ryo touched Hinata's midnight blue hair, "Easy," he smirked, "You're happiness dead."**

-END-

Ah! Hoped you enjoyed it :)


	7. Chapter 7: That what?

Don't have much to say, but ENJOY the story!

The whole story is pretty much the continuation of what was happening.

***I don't own Naruto***

**Before...**

**Hinata began to open her eyes. She felt cold metal on her wrists and ankles. Hinata's hands were chained above her and feet chained to the ground, she felt the cold floor on her bare feet as she hung. **

**"Hey Gorgeous, had a good sleep?" Ryo stood in front of her. **

**Hinata gave him a death glare, "What do you want?"**

**Ryo touched Hinata's midnight blue hair, "Easy," he smirked, "You're happiness dead."**

**Chatper 7:**

**Hinata threw a spit at Ryo's face. Ryo became irritated and smacked Hinata. Hinata did not cry or fall, she turned her head and stared at Ryo with anger, disgust, and determination filled in her eyes.**

**"Aren't you a tough cookie? As excepted of Uzumaki Hinata, head of the Hyuga Clan and wife of the beloved Rokudaime. How about you just become my wife?" Ryo suggested.**

**"I would rather be kill by my husband's hands than to be married to a bastard like you."**

**Ryo chuckled, "That's a day that you may see soon."**

**"What?"**

**Ryo walked out of the room without another word.**

**'What the hell is going on?!' I need to find a way out,' Hinata looked around to see that she was hidden cave, the only light was the candle by the door. "Byakugan." Hinata tried to look outside of the cave, however she couldn't see anything beyond the inside of the cave, "Dammit, everything's blocked."**

"But the thing is, it wasn't the kind of guard that some of the citizens in the village have on their homes because they want privacy. It was 10x stronger. I couldn't sense or see anything, if it wasn't in that room," Hinata explains. "I was in there for maybe a week. No ever entered during those days."

**Hinata woke up from the sound of the door opening. Ryo looked at Hinata as she was shivering and starving. He smiled at how weak she looked, "Not so tough anymore Hinata." Ryo unlocked her chains and lifted her on his shoulder, "We're going to meet the boss today, so why don't you pretty yourself up alittle."  
**

**Hinata barely had any energy, she admitted that she was weak. She sadly watched the ground as Ryo walked. Hinata, then noticed her tag necklace dangling.  
**

**"Whenever you need me, just use some chakra, and I'll be there," Hinata remembered Naruto saying. He gave her the necklace after they had started dating. **

**Ryo threw Hinata on the ground, "Looks like your hubby doesn't care that much about you. He hasn't gone looking for you at all," Ryo lifted Hinata's chin to make her look at him. "You're a worthless piece of shit," he said only a few inches away from her face.**

**Hinata headbutted Ryo and kicked him across the face, which made him slide back. "This piece of shit just kicked your disgusting face," Hinata stood up and started to run. 'Kurma!' **

**-Hinata's Mind-**

**"Kurama! Are you there?!" Hinata yelled in endless darkness.**

**Hinata looked around, and finally Kurama showed up.**

**"Vixen! The kit has been worried like a maniac for you! It's getting on my nerves. He was waiting for you to cummunicate to me," Kurama explains.**

**Hinata scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I forgot about how some of your chakra is sealed in me. Anyway! We don't have much time. Tell Naruto to be ready to fight, I'm going to flash him in."**

**"Roger!"**

**-Reality-**

**Ryo was just behind Hinata by a few meters, Hinata saw that Ryo had drawn his katana. Hinata stopped in an open, grassy field. Ryo stared at Hinata with a killing-intent. **

**"I can't kill you, but I'll make sure to make you scream of enormous pain," Ryo smirked evilly.**

**"Bite me," Hinata taunted. 'Byakugan!'**

**Ryo threw his katana and immediately it broke into millions of senbon.**

**Hinata, surprised by the senbon, reacted quickly, "Hakkesho Kaiten!" The rotation deflected all the senbon. When it disappeared, Hinata was also gone.  
**

**"What?" Ryo whispered under his breath.  
**

**"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Hinata attacked from behind him, "Two strikes...Four strikes...Eight strikes...Sixteen strikes...Thirty-two strikes...SIX-FOUR STIKES!" **

**Ryo flew back into a tree, Hinata waited in her stance until she saw Ryo. Ryo was still alive though.**

**"You're fast, but you were too worked up in your jutsu that you didn't even notice," Ryo lied on the ground smirking even after Hinata's jutsu.**

**Hinata was confused, then she felt her arm go numb, 'What?' Hinata saw a small cut on her hand.**

**"My poison only needs a small enterance into your body. Once it's in, it'll spread like wildfire," Ryo explained as he let go of the single senbon in his hand. **

**Hinata fell to knees as her legs were becoming numb, 'No, I have to keep fighting!' Hinata tired to stand but just fell back down everytime.  
**

**"It's no use," Ryo reached for his pocket and he took out a food pill, "You're mine now." Ryo ate the food pill, Hinata watched as she saw his chakra flow come back in an instant.**

**"No way," Hinata whispered to herself in disbelief. **

**Ryo stood up and appeared in front of Hinata in a single second. Hinata saw the evil smile Ryo had on his face while he looked down on her. His hand grabbed her neck and lifted her up. Hinata struggled and kicked from the lack of oxygen.**

**"What can you do now, Miss Hinata?" **

**'Focus! I have to focus my chakra into the necklace. Calm down,' Hinata closed her eyes and her body became relaxed.**

**"Finally, give up? Any last words until the boss comes and erases all your beautiful, precious memories?" Ryo questioned.**

**Immediatly, Hinata opened her eyes and gave Ryo a smirk, "You're...dead." **

**An orange flash appeared, once it disappeared Ryo dropped Hinata. Hinata coughed to gain air, she looked up to see one of Naruto's special kunais stabbed through Ryo's heart and Naruto behind him.**

**"Naruto," Hinata said looking at her husband. Hinata felt her body slowly come back to her, 'Kurma is making the poison disappear. Thanks Kurma.'  
**

**Ryo dropped to the floor and Naruto kneeled in front of Hinata, "Hinata," Naruto hugged Hinata tightly, "Thank God you're safe."**

**Naruto let go of Hinata and examined at her, 'She hasn't had any food or water. Her body is weak, but she was still able to fight She's so cold.'**

**"Thanks Hero," Hinata joked.**

**Naruto looked at Hinata with guilt in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them from taking you."**

**Hinata kissed Naruto's warm lips, "All that matters is that we're together now."**

**"Yeah," Naruto smiled at his beautiful, strong wife. Naruto helped Hinata stand and he embraced her once more.**

**Suddenly, Hinata felt that unfamiliar chakra again. 'Oh no!'**

**"Juken!" Hinata advoided Naruto's charka point when she striked him. Naruto flew away from Hinata.**

**Silence.**

_**Cough cough**_

**Blood splattered onto the ground.  
**

**Naruto sat up and looked back at Hinata. Hinata has a blade pierced through her left side.**

_**Cough**_

**More blood is coughed out of Hinata, Hinata fell on her knees.  
**

**Naruto flashed to Hinata quickly, "Hinata! Hinata! What- Why- You-" Naruto couldn't speak.**

**"T-The..." Hinata started.**

**"The what?" Naruto asked worried.**

**Hinata looked at Naruto, her eyes were filled with so much worry and sadness that tear fell down her pale cheeks. **

**Naruto had no idea what was happening, the sight of his beloved wife in so much pain and sadness gave him tears in his eyes, "What is it Hinata?"**

**"The baby."**

-END-

Ah! I really liked this part when I was writing it, Hope you enjoyed it also!


End file.
